


Revelations

by SlytherinProfessor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfessor/pseuds/SlytherinProfessor
Summary: An exploration of Hermione and Fleur's relationship, as told from Hermione's point of view. Eventual D/s dynamic, H/f.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134
Collections: Fleur and Hermione





	1. Revelations: Ch1

Revelations

Chapter 1

It had been a gradual thing, falling in love with Fleur. The physicality not so much, that had been a rapid affair with passion boiling over, the memory seared in her brain, never to leave. She’d fallen in love first, though naturally she’d been clueless about the true nature of it, simply enjoying the quiet shared nights on their couch, bemoaning their colleagues and adoring the freedom of exploring obscure academic concepts with a witch who could match her. She hadn’t realised how much she’d yearned for it, but Fleur’s intellectual curiosity rivalled her own and they grew and learned together, sharing a bottle of wine and relaxing after hard days at work.

Her divorce hadn’t been unexpected to their friends, a brief infatuation does not a stable relationship make, and it became increasingly clear that it was better to end it early, with their incompatibility obvious, Molly’s wishes for a complete Weasley clan aside. Fleur and Bill’s divorce had been another matter entirely, though the pair had shed less tears than even she and Ron had. Bill was gay, and Fleur had been only too happy to be his beard, she protecting him from discrimination, he protecting her from the predatory attentions of men looking for a trophy and later from the discrimination she faced as one of Veela heritage.

Not that Hermione thought Fleur had needed protecting from men, the woman was fierce when she needed to be, ego shattering barbs rolling off her tongue with ease and a strong dueller to match. Fleur simply hadn’t been ready to date, vulnerable from the horrors of the Triwizard tournament, too new to England to navigate her way while contending with unwanted advances at every turn. She and Bill were incredible friends, often she’d come home to the two of them in fits of giggles, huddled together on the sofa. It was a sight she’d enjoyed immensely, recalling the scenes with fondness whenever she hit a rough patch at the ministry and missed the other woman’s company.

Living together had simply made sense. While they were both wealthy enough to afford their own flats, neither wanted the quiet of an empty home after living in homes full of warmth and laughter. A home alone echoed darkly, everyday creaks transforming into potential threats in their battle honed minds. Better for them both to have some company, better still for them to have a housemate who brought them so much fulfilment.

The crossing of the boundary between friend and partner had happened quickly and unexpectedly, but Hermione had no regrets at all. It had been another of their nights together, wine flowing freely. They’d cuddled together, laughing and joking, used to closeness, enjoying the warmth of the other rather than light a bigger fire on the cold winter nights. Fleur had smelled amazing, and Hermione, emboldened by her drink, had buried her head into her neck, settling her weight on top of her, almost climbing into her lap. Fleur had not objected, to the contrary she’d pulled Hermione fully into her, enjoying the closeness, pulse racing under Hermione’s nose, loud enough for her to hear it. It had surprised her certainly, it took her a moment to understand, the blonde frozen in position, as if fearful to make any sudden moves to break the moment.

The realisation had filled her with warmth, overtaking the pleasantly tipsy feeling, a blush rising on her cheeks, unseen by her companion. It wasn’t something she’d ever thought she’d feel, nothing she’d anticipated, but it was obvious to her that she wasn’t unaffected, her own pulse starting to roar in her ears. Deftly, she’d bent her head and pressed the most tentative of kisses to Fleur’s pulse point and hoped she hadn’t made a terrible mistake.

Fleur’s ragged intake breath had felt almost violent, breath rushing past her ear, Fleur’s fingers grasping her closer, nails pressing into her skin through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Each contact felt like it was made of fire, white hot needles of pleasure burning through her. She became emboldened, kissing firmly, letting her tongue dart out and flick over the pulse she found herself longing to feel properly.

The moan she’d received in turn was almost deafening, filling the room and igniting a passion she hadn’t ever felt before. She readjusted herself, legs splaying either side of the woman beneath her, pulling her face away to really look at her.

Fleur had looked wrecked, there was no other way to describe it. Pupils blown wide, mouth partly open as if to draw breath, a thin sheen of sweat visible on her porcelain skin. The sight had momentarily floored her, she had been unable to do anything but simply stare, teeth biting her own plump lower lip, their eye contact breaking as Fleur took in the sight of the skin pulled between her teeth.

‘Do you want this ‘ermione?’ Fleur had asked gently, almost tentatively.

‘God yes. We can talk about this later but right now… right now I need to just…’ Hermione had rushed, overwhelmed and in desperate need of something more. She’d leaned closer, faces a handful of centimetres apart.

‘You need to what?’ Fleur had whispered, breath ghosting over Hermione’s lips.

‘Kiss you. God… I’d never even thought… but I think I’m going to die if I don’t.’ She’d replied, eyes fixed on the blonde’s mouth.

‘Well we can’t ‘ave that can we?’ Fleur had smiled, before reaching behind Hermione’s neck and pulling her firmly in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their lips crashed together, teeth clacking harshly before they quickly found their rhythm. From the first touch it was obvious to Hermione that she'd been very, very mistaken about her sexuality, and that clearly this was having more effect than anything she'd ever done with Ron or other men. It felt electric, raw, and she buried her hands in Fleur's hair, tightening at the base of skull, the blonde moaning with the roughness of the action. She felt emboldened by it, pushing her tongue into the other woman's mouth, desperate to have her closer. Desperate for more.

'Fuck, 'ermione, if you don't want us to get carried away…' Fleur gasped out, almost reluctantly. Clearly loving this but wanting to care for Hermione despite herself. Something the brunette admired but felt was absolutely unnecessary in the present moment.

'Fleur, I think that ship has sailed. If you want to stop, we can stop, but right now I think I want to know what other noises you can make.' She smiled, grasping Fleur's hair tightly with one hand as she did so. Running the nails of her other hand down Fleur's side as the woman arched into her.

'Merde. Are you sure you want to? I know this is new.' She tried again, half-heartedly. Eyes lidded, pliant underneath the brunette. She wasn't quite sure how Hermione had gotten the upper hand, but she absolutely wasn't going to resist.

'I'm not new to sex Fleur. I'm sure I'll pick it up just fine. Right now, if you're okay with it, I'd like to see exactly how hot you look underneath this shirt.' Hermione said, teasingly, gently tugging at the edge of the other woman's now rumpled, white blouse.

'God. No complaints 'ere. You will tell me if you would like to stop?' The last thing Fleur ever wanted to do was stop. She'd wanted this for the longest time, having been aware of her bisexuality since her schooldays. Hermione having become one of her closest confidantes, and beautiful and intelligent to boot, it was no surprise she'd been attracted to her.

'Of course. Now, the shirt?' She asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. It was rare she was able to be this confident, but there was something about having Fleur underneath her that filled her with a smug arrogance, an arrogance the other woman clearly reacted positively to, biting her lip and slowly starting to undo her buttons. Responding to the command with sensual obedience.

As lace covered breasts came into view, Hermione's mouth went dry. Fleur was stunningly pretty, but seeing her like this, watching her reveal herself for Hermione button by button, she was the sexiest person she'd ever seen. Blue lace, reminiscent of the Beauxbatons uniforms, threw the other woman's chest into sharp relief, pale swells visible above the cups. Hermione longed to mark them. Ruin the alabaster perfection with signs that Fleur was _hers_.

'What do you think?' Fleur asked with a smirk of her own, noticing Hermione's dumbstruck expression. It wasn't often that the Gryffindor was lost for words, and she revelled in the fact that her body was able to cause her to do so.

'I think… I think that we should have been doing this a long time ago.' She replied, kissing Fleur again, bringing both hands up to give her breasts a firm squeeze. Enjoying the moan into her mouth, desperate hands settling on her ass, kneading and squeezing, as if encouraging her to keep going.

Instead, she lowered her lips to the other woman's neck, biting and sucking delicate skin between her lips. Purpling it, marking it, making sure that the other woman would have a reminder that this was real. Fleur's hips canted forwards in response, desperate for friction and finding none, Hermione's legs having settled either side of her own. Her frustrated huff caused Hermione to giggle, before she licked a stripe over pulsing flesh, only to repeat the biting motion. Peppering the skin with hickeys. Both of them enjoying every second of it.

'Okay there Fleur?' Hermione grinned, raking her nails across Fleur's abs, enjoying the muscles twitching under her fingers.

'When did you get so confident? And you know exactly what you're doing to me 'ermione.' Fleur asked, breathless. She'd never seen this side of her friend before, and she was pleasantly surprised at how skilful the brunette appeared to be.

'Maybe you just bring it out in me. Am I turning you on?' She asked innocently, darkened pupils and wandering hands betraying her.

'You know that you are.' She replied, hips canting forwards again, of their own volition, before being harshly shoved back into the couch by the woman on top of her, pinning her in place.

'Maybe I just want to hear you say it.' Hermione said teasingly, enjoying the shudder it evoked immensely.

'Merde. Yes, you're turning me on. A lot.' Fleur swore before answering. There was something deliciously obscene about being made to answer something so crude, and by the bookish golden girl no less.

'Good.' She said smugly, before lowering her lips to her friend's breasts and giving them the same rough treatment she had to her neck. Swirling her tongue along the edge of lace, as if wanting the item gone. Fleur's hands gripping the sofa tightly, as if it would keep her grounded, trying to find some measure of control and failing.

'Take it off, please. I need more. God this is unreal. Merde. Fuck. 'ermione, please. God.' She begged, giving up any sense of propriety and just wanting any kind of relief.

'I told you I was a quick study.' She smirked, enjoying the frantic pleas of the older woman. Loving that she could have such an effect without having really touched her yet.

'I will never doubt you again. Not that I ever doubted you to begin with. Please 'ermione.' Fleur begged again, breath stuttering as Hermione squeezed her breasts again, delicious pressure only increasing the ache in her overstimulated body.

'Well since you asked so nicely.' Hermione replied, before abruptly climbing off the blonde and heading towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Fleur asked, perplexed.

'If I'm going to enjoy you properly, I'm going to need more room to work.' She smirked, gesturing to Fleur with a 'come here' motion, before turning and heading towards her bedroom. Fleur almost tripped over her feet in her haste to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is where it gets E, and will continue from now on. You have been warned!

Chapter 3

Fleur entered the room just behind Hermione, impatient to continue what they’d started on the sofa. She dropped her open shirt near the door, desperate to feel more and eager to touch her friend in return. Hermione moved to shut the door, pinning the blonde against it by her wrists, arms above her head, the roughness of the wooden door feeling sinfully cool and rough against Fleur’s heated and oversensitive back.

‘Is this okay? I don’t want to be too much; I just feel confident with you and you seem so into this?’ Hermione asked, almost shyly.

‘‘ermione, you never ‘ave to worry about this being too much. While this is unexpected, this confidence is … merde, like nothing else. It is not like ‘ow I imagined you might be, this is… this is so much better.’ She admitted, wanting to reassure the other woman. It was obvious that they were both into the dynamic, and she saw no reason why they shouldn’t indulge in it tonight, at least on a very basic level.

‘Imagined me a lot, have you?’ The brunette grinned, though with an undercurrent of insecurity. She wanted to know it wasn’t just a one-time thing. That this wouldn’t end as soon as they woke up in the morning. While neither were drunk by any stretch, she hoped it wasn’t merely a tipsy lack of boundaries that was tipping the scales towards this evolution in their relationship.

‘You ‘ave been all I could think about for quite some time ‘ermione.’ Fleur admitted, making sure to meet the other woman’s eyes. The two smiling gently at each other.

‘I’m beginning to realise that the same is true for me. It’s obvious that I want this... want you. I’m curious as to how long I’ve been oblivious.’ Hermione started to ramble, overwhelmed with the sweetness of the admission and wanting to make one of her own in return.

‘Be curious later ‘ermione, I believe you were taking me against the door?’ Fleur interrupted, amused. Knowing how easy it could be for her friend to lose track and get lost in something else.

‘I’ll take you when and how I like Fleur.’ Hermione responded, playfully adopting a serious tone of voice.

‘Fuck. Please.’ She replied, need returning full force, their heartfelt moment forgotten.

‘You’re right though, it’s not really a time to talk. We can do that later. But this isn’t a one-night thing for me.’ She acquiesced, wanting to make sure that Fleur knew how serious she was about them. Bisexuality was extremely new for her, but it was clear that it was here to stay, and that she’d thought about Fleur in a more than simply platonic friend way for quite some time.

‘For me neither ‘ermione.’

‘Good. Now strip and get on the bed, I want to see all of you. Let me see what I’ve been missing.’ She commanded.

‘Merde.’

* * *

Hermione looked at the sight before her and revelled in it. Fleur was a vision, even more so than she was when immaculately put together. Perfect skin, flowing delicately into rounded breasts, nipples straining and almost painfully taut. Deliciously toned abdominal muscles twitching under her scrutiny, smooth, long legs curled together to the side. It was clear Fleur was comfortable with her body, and it was obvious that she should be.

Normally, she might feel self-conscious, with Fleur’s rapt attention as she peeled off layer after layer, leaving her solely in her underwear. Instead, she felt sexy, powerful, as though she was capable of anything.

She approached the bed, climbing on top of the older witch, kissing her enthusiastically. Sliding a leg in between hers and gasping at the feel of slick wetness on her thigh. Loving the way Fleur arched into the touch, moaning loudly, canting her hips towards Hermione, eager for friction. Hermione removed her leg in response, keen to draw out the experience for as long as she could. Fleur restrained her hips from following, compliant and willing to follow Hermione’s lead.

‘Are these sensitive?’ She asked, gesturing at Fleur’s chest, enjoying the way the blonde strained towards her, clearly needing attention.

‘Yes. Fuck ‘ermione.’ Fleur managed to hiss out in response.

She bent her head, tongue swirling around aching nipples, enjoying the way Fleur’s moans turned to a steady stream of curses. She began to writhe under her touch and Hermione paused, amused at Fleur’s frustrated huff in response.

‘Stay still.’ She instructed firmly, enjoying the subsequent intake of breath in response.

‘Yes ‘ermione.’

‘I wonder…’ she said, before biting gently, increasing the pressure as Fleur’s moans reached a crescendo until she was shouting at full volume, completely uncaring about the noise she was making.

‘This time I think I’ll cast a soundproofing charm, but don’t think I’m not willing to gag you in future.’ She said playfully, loving the reaction she was getting but eager not to wake up the entire neighbourhood with their activities.

‘Gods. Maybe you should do it now?’ Fleur asked tentatively, imagining how a gag might feel between her lips. Loving the idea of its restriction.

‘Noted. We’d need to discuss that first I think, but interesting that you’re so enthusiastic.’

‘We ‘ave a lot to talk about. Not now. Please ‘ermione.’ She whined, frustrated at the slow pace of Hermione’s exploration, relishing every second of being made to wait.

‘Please what?’ Hermione asked playfully, wanting to hear it.

‘Please fuck me. Please.’ Fleur responded needily, not caring in the slightest that she was openly begging now.

‘Patience, I want to take my time, I’ve never tried anything like this before. I want to make sure I get the full experience.’

‘I think I might die.’ She responded, only half joking.

‘Well, la petite mort is appropriate, but we’ll save that for later. Right now…’ she trailed off, keen to drive the blonde a little more insane with desire.

Hermione made her way from Fleur’s chest with her lips, though using one hand to pinch her nipples firmly as she did so. Alternating between them as she left a series of hickeys down from her abs to the crease of her hips. Crossing over and doing the same on the other side. Enjoying the bruises she was leaving, marking Fleur as hers.

‘Please ‘ermione, I can’t take much more of this.’ The blonde nearly sobbed, burying her head in her hands as she tried to stay still.

‘You can and you will. I think this exploring has really worked me up. I think I might want some help with that. Come here.’ She said, moving back up the bed and gesturing for Fleur to climb on top of her.

‘Fuck. Yes. Okay. Can I take your bra off?’ Fleur responded eagerly, her own needs forgotten momentarily at the thought of touching Hermione.

‘Take it all off. I want you to touch me.’ She agreed with a smile, enjoying the other woman’s enthusiasm.

‘And I ‘ave to wait even though you ‘ave teased me already?’ She complained half-heartedly, wetness smearing on her inner thighs, clit throbbing almost painfully.

‘Do you have a problem with that?’ Hermione asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

‘Absolutely not.’ Fleur replied, core aching in response.

* * *

Fleur quickly removed Hermione’s bra and underwear, enjoying the way the soaked cotton clung to her, loving that the object of her affections had been so clearly been turned on by their activities.

She kissed her neck, teasing and biting, squeezing her breasts, receiving a muffled moan in response.

‘‘ermione, I want to ‘ear you.’ Fleur admonished gently. Now was not the time for the bookworm to be embarrassed about her responses.

‘God yes, just get on with it. Don’t tease, there has been enough teasing.’ She said, rather hypocritically in Fleur’s opinion, not that she minded in the slightest.

‘What would you like? My fingers or tongue?’

‘God, tongue please. I’m desperate to see what it’s like with someone who’s skilful.’

‘Well, I’ll try not to disappoint!’ She laughed melodiously. Fleur wasn’t unfamiliar with the art of using her tongue on a woman, and she was more invested than ever on making sure the experience was unforgettable.

‘You never disappoint.’ Hermione responded, kissing her gently.

‘Feel free to bury your hands in my hair, I think we might both enjoy that.’ The blonde witch suggested smirking.

‘And hold you still? So, you have to keep going for as long as I want?’ She responded, catching on immediately, thrilled by the idea.

‘I would like nothing more.’ Fleur responded sincerely.

‘You really are full of surprises’

‘As are you ‘ermione.’

‘Get to it then.’ She smirked, burying her fingers into blonde hair and pulling her head down, holding her in place.

Fleur was almost overwhelmed with the heady scent of Hermione’s arousal. The witch was soaked, and she revelled in it, enjoying the almost painful grip the younger woman had on her. Tentatively she touched her tongue to her clit, enjoying the immediate shudder and cant of hips it evoked. Teasing lightly before licking a broad stripe the length of her slit, savouring her properly for the first time. She tasted amazing, Fleur had always enjoyed doing this with women, and it was with relish that she started to really get to work.

She sucked the other woman’s clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it in repetitive, swirling motions before making her way to her entrance and teasing the muscles there. Enjoying how her walls contracted with every touch, how each penetration coated her tongue with more of Hermione’s essence. She was glad that the brunette had soundproofed the room. Their neighbours would be cursing them with the sheer volume of the other woman’s cries.

Fleur swirled her clit into her mouth again, sensing Hermione was nearing release. It wasn’t going to take long at all, they had both been on edge for quite some time. She bit down lightly and with a final ‘fucking hell’ Hermione came, a flood of wetness coating Fleur’s chin. She stayed in position, lapping gently at her until the aftershocks subsided, waiting for fingers in her hair to release her from her place.

* * *

Hermione took a few minutes to breathe, curled up with her friend as her pulse settled down again. Lying on top of the duvet cover as their bodies cooled, a thin sheen of sweat adorning them both. That experience had been her best, bar none, and she was eager to return the favour as soon as she could feel her legs again.

‘Get on your hands and knees Fleur. I want to use my fingers. If that’s alright with you of course?’ She instructed as soon as she felt in control again. Keen to use her newfound sense of dominance to make their night unforgettable. While Hermione was a novice and a little unsure as to what to do, she hoped that this dynamic would more than make up for it. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know how women’s bodies worked, she owned one herself, and she was confident she would at least be able to do something good for Fleur.

‘Gods yes. Yes, it’s okay. I will let you know if it isn’t.’ Fleur moaned in response, enamoured with the idea of being taken in such a submissive fashion. She clambered into position immediately, enjoying the way she felt vulnerable and exposed. Heat filled her with the knowledge that Hermione could do anything she wanted from behind her, without her being able to see it first. She trusted her completely and it was with that that she lowered her head and waited. She didn’t have long to before the other woman made her move.

Hermione tentatively touched Fleur’s clit, enjoying the way she rocked forwards with the briefest contact. Emboldened, she started to move her fingers in slow circular motions, the blonde woman starting to make more noise as time went on. With her other hand, she gently teased at her entrance, Fleur’s hips pushing backwards in response, eager for her to be inside.

‘Patience Fleur. I’ll stop if you do that again. Start to touch your clit for me, as slowly as I have been, no faster.’ She commanded, enabling her to use her other hand to steady the other woman’s hip.

‘Yes ‘ermione’ she replied, shoulders dipping towards the bed to accommodate the request, feeling more exposed than ever, legs spread wide apart, entirely accessible for the brunette. It felt filthy and incredible simultaneously, she didn’t think she’d ever get tired of being treated like this.

‘Good girl’ Hermione smirked, enjoying the visible shudder the term evoked. Filing away the knowledge for later.

She teased with two fingers, penetrating her with the very tips of her digits, Fleur to her credit staying still and keeping the slow pace on her clit, though she was clearly struggling to do so. Wetness was dripping down her thighs freely now, it was clear the other woman was ready and desperate for relief.

With no warning, Hermione filled her with two fingers, curling them against the roughened patch inside. Fleur’s yelled ‘merde’ was almost deafening, and the curses became a mantra as Hermione slowly fucked her, careful to press against her g spot on each stroke.

‘More. Please.’ She begged, head now buried into the duvet, hips angled towards Hermione’s descending fingers.

‘More what?’

‘Fingers, speed, anything. Please ‘ermione.’ She stuttered out, far too worked up to care about how she sounded.

‘You’re so pretty when you beg. Alright, since you asked so nicely, I’ll allow it. You can speed up on your clit too, as quickly as you’d like.’

‘Thank you. Oh god, thank you.’ Fleur replied, grateful for the promised relief. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Hermione entered a third finger, coating it fully, before withdrawing and filling her completely with a fourth. The other woman’s moan was almost feral, she threw herself back into Hermione’s wrist on every stroke, desperate to be taken. Hermione started to thrust her arm almost viciously, drilling into her with a strength she hadn’t known she possessed, Fleur begging and crying out for more all the while.

Finally she came, screaming, before collapsing on the bed, Hermione’s hand still inside her. The younger woman gently removed it, cleaning off her hand with a quick ‘Tergeo’ before helping Fleur roll onto her back and cuddling up beside her.

‘So, I don’t think that went too badly for my first attempt?’

‘‘ermione, you ‘ave completely ruined me for anybody else. I ‘ope you know that. Now go to sleep, I think you broke me.’ Fleur replied, eyes closed, utterly spent.

‘Together?’ She asked cautiously, prior confidence all but forgotten.

‘Yes together. Hopefully for every night after this one too. But we can talk more in the morning.’

‘I really like you Fleur.’

‘I really like you too ‘ermione.’


End file.
